dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rhea Asmodeus
Rhea Asmodeus, formerly Rhea Phenex, is the current Great Satan who holds the name of Asmodeus. She is in charge of military affairs in the Underworld and as a result controls the Underworld's main army and fighting forces. The most down-to-earth and light-hearted of the Great Satans, she is currently the only one not married, instead dating Leon Vapula, a devil of the same age as her. Being the fifth and final child of the Phenex branch family, she was eight-in-line to inherit the clan until she decided to become a Great Satan, making her the second youngest of the seven. She currently has two children, both twins by the name of Cecil and Ava Vapula. Appearance Rhea is shown to be a very tall and busty woman with long blonde hair styled into two ponytails with long reddish-rose ribbons and a pink butterfly choker. Showcasing her status as head of the military affairs she wears a military-style outfit which consists of a long-sleeved black coat with light green accents and two rows of gold buttons on the front with the sleeves rolled up. She also wears a matching uniform skirt with a white belt and a gold buckle. Being a Phenex devil, she has two fiery bird-like wings. Personality Rhea is described as a very calm, relaxed, and gentle Satan. Despite controlling military affairs unlike Nicholas, she chooses to search for the more peaceful option that requires the least amount of effort or work. She is extremely carefree and before becoming a Satan she had a harem, however she was forced to give it up and settled down with Leon despite the two never getting married and even had two children with him. As a general and as a leader, Caesar would describe her as a stress-reliever as her happy and joyful mood was able to keep other devils calm and relieve them of some of the pressure during times of war. Similar to Nicholas she also understands what it's like to be alienated or disliked due to her strength and power as her older siblings disliked that despite being the youngest she was the second strongest of the group even impressing Lord Bael and other older devils at times. However instead of Nicholas, who decided to simply become disinterested and unconcerned with those weaker than himself, Rhea instead chose to simply to find peace with this and become more happy and cheery, focusing heavily on making a mark on the world. Caesar later explains that she frequently is on vacation on the Earth, stating that she will leave with her boyfriend and leave her children at his doorsteps. The last time she did this, she was on vacation for six months before reappearing again. Unlike most Phenex who have some discomfort for the air in the Earth, she states she enjoys it more than in the Underworld. History Rhea Asmodeus was born the fifth child of the Phenex branch family, being their youngest child they showed a bit of disinterest in here however she revealed immense power that was on par to their oldest son they started to show a more concern approach to her even stating that with her power she could probably challenge for control of the clan, even being recognized by Lord Bael and other powerful devils. Because of all the attention her other older siblings acted out with anger at her, typically leaving her isolated and alone until she decided to fight in the Devil Civil War. She later decided to become a Satan shortly before Nicholas Satan decided that it would give her a chance to leave her family name behind, wanting to be more than just a Phenex at the cost of her harem. She later became the boyfriend of Leon Vapula, and because of their agreement that marriage was pointless they never got married and instead had two children. Powers and Abilities Immense Demonic Power: Rhea has immense demonic power on par to a ultimate class devil, according to Nicholas, she's about equal in power to a Seraph-Class angel. She was stated to be a natural prodigy with demonic power however being a more hand-to-hand combat fighter she mainly uses her demonic energy to power and increase her fists. Immense Fire Magic: Being from the Phenex Clan, Rhea possesses immense fire magic, however due to her own training she possesses the minor ability of solidifying her flames into forms, such as creating a shield to block herself of damage. Immortality: Being from the Phenex Clan, Rhea possesses their gift of immortality, able to heal from almost any wound or damage she is struck with to the point where her clan is thought to be immortal. * Burning Heart also known as No Lost Flame is her special ability where even if her body is completely destroyed as long as a small amount of her fire is alive she will come back almost instantaneously. Her fellow Satan Nicholas has even described this as a small hack that she was born with. Ultimate-Class Wind Magic: Rhea possesses ultimate class wind magic on par to even Wind Gods and Deities. Her wind magic was capable of reducing the Selva Oscura to a wasteland. Because of her inability to control her immense wind magic she typically only uses it in times of great emergency. Minor Light immunity: Due to her own training, Rhea has a minor immunity to light and holy water far surpassing the average pure-blooded devil, even Nicholas Satan, able to regenerate more effectively than the average Satan even if struck. Flight: Being a devil she can fly with two fiery wings. Trivia * Rhea is a greek baby name meaning the mother of the Greek god, Zeus. Wife of Cronus. * I was originally going to make her apart of the Caim clan but decided to use phenex instead due to them being the pure-blooded devils in dxd with the most children. * Cecil is a English name meaning lion to showcase his mastery in the Vapula clan's abilities and Ava is a name meaning bird to showcase her prowess in the phenex clan's abilities. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Dragons of the Apocalypse